Albion High
by DisneySeeker
Summary: This is a new story I was inspired to create from Merlin rps between my friend Meg and I. For this story it takes place in modern time and deals with the Merlin cast's High School life at Albion High.
1. Chapter 1

_Drama, Teachers, Sports, Friends, Prom, Classes, and Detention. All of this and more can better be described in two words: High School._

A large plain colored building with four stories, several glass windows on each floor, and a pair of two brown wide entrance doors stood in front of him. At the very top left side of the building were several large bold golden letters that read: Albion High School.

Oh how he had dreaded this day as he let out a exasperated sigh and forced himself to walk through the doors entering the dreaded building.

It was bad enough he had been forced to move to a whole new place all together leaving all the friends and home he had always known behind forever but did he really have to start at a new high school at the beginning of the second semister? Why couldn't he just wait until next year and start fresh?

_"No. You might as well start today and get it over with. Who knows you might actually like it." _His elderly guardian had told him.

He scoffed. _"Yeah right!" _He thought bitterly to himself staring down at a piece of paper with his schedule, locker number, and lock combination on it.

_"Let's see here, D345. D345. Nope. That's D124. D345, D345. D224, D225. Uggh! This is taking forever!" _He thought to himself as he walked down the hall passing the lockers looking for his assigned locker.

_"D345. Finally!" _He thought as he managed to come across it. Looking over his locker combination for a minute he began to spin the dial on the lock using the numbers he had been given.

When he was finished he tried to pull it open but it didn't work. He tried again with no luck still. _"You've got to be kidding me!" _He thought to himself starting to get really annoyed as he tried to do the combination one more time only to find he had no better luck than the first time. _"Well this is just terrific! A new school and a locker that won't even open! Can today get any worse?"_ He thought as he leaned his back against the locker.

As if to answer his question the school bell rang signaling it was time for class. _"I should've known that was going to happen!" _He thought.

Running down the hall, obviously late for class, was another young man around his age if not a year or two older. He had a very light tan that was hardly noticeable, dark brown eyes, and short brown hair that went a little past his neck and stuck out to the sides.

He stopped for a moment as he noticed him standing there at his locker and looked down the hall as if debating in his mind if he should go to class and leave him or stop to help. It didn't take him long to decide as he walked over and said "Ah. D345 huh? That's rotten luck."

"Why's that?"

"Well that's one of the bad lockers that doesn't seem to want to open most of the time. Fortunately for you though I had this locker last year and learned a little trick. Watch this." He says with a small smile ripping a piece of paper out from his notebook and folding it into a small square sticking it in the small crack between his locker and the one next to it before yanking open the lock. Surprisingly it open with no problem at all.

"Thank you."

He shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal. "You're new around here right?"

"Yeah. I just moved to town yesterday."

"Name's Lancelot but everyone calls me Lance." The man introduced himself offering out his hand for him to shake.

"I'm Merlin." He replied shaking his hand.

"Two medieval names what interesting luck huh?" Lancelot said to him with a grin.

"I guess so.." Merlin replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Where's your first class?" Lancelot asked him.

"Uh..." He looked again at his schedule. "Room 257. Literature." Merlin replied looking back up at him.

"That's my first class. I'll take you there but we'd better hurry because Mr. Orr doesn't like it when we're late to his class." Lancelot warned as he helped Merlin quickly put his book bag into his locker before shutting it and leading the way down the hall with Merlin following quickly behind.

_"Maybe this day won't be so bad after all." _ Merlin thought to himself with a small smile believing he may have already just made a new friend.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr. Du lac. I see you are late again to my class." Spoke the teacher, Mr. Orr, in an irritated sounding voice. He was taller than Lancelot and Merlin and only looked to be about 10 years older than them. He had short dark hair, light colored skin, and brown colored eyes, and wore a blue suit.

"Sorry Mr. Orr but I met Merlin here and-" Lancelot tried to explain himself but was cut off by the teacher.

"Take your seat Mr. Du Lac."

Lancelot sighed and walked over to a seat in the front row of the classroom and gestured for Merlin to come sit in the empty seat on the left side of him.

"Who are you?" Mr. Orr asked Merlin as he took the seat next to Lancelot.

"I'm Merlin. I just moved here." Merlin explained.

"Since you are new here Merlin I will give you this one warning, I do not like kids who are tardy to my class and the next time either of you are tardy you will be locked out of my classroom is that understood?"

"Yes, Mr. Orr." Lancelot and Merlin replied at the same time.

"Good. Now class as I set up our new student Merlin here with his supplies I want you all to open your books to chapter 2 and read silently." Mr. Orr instructed as he began pulling out papers and a book for Merlin.

"Sorry I got you in trouble." Merlin whispered to Lancelot.

"It's alright Merlin. I would've got in trouble anyway. I think Mr. Orr has something against me." Lancelot whispered back to him.

"I said no talking." Mr. Orr scolded them as he had his backs turned to them.

Merlin gave Lancelot an apologetic smile before letting Lancelot open his book and read.

He was glad by the time the class was over because he and Lancelot were finally able to talk to each other again.

"So where is your next class Merlin?" Lancelot asked him.

"Room 357. History." Merlin told him.

"I'll show you where that is on the way to my math class." Lancelot told him.

"Oh." Merlin replied a little disappointed. He had been hoping he and Lancelot would have the same class again.

"Don't worry Merlin. My friend Gwen is in your class. She's really nice I promise." Lancelot told him.

"Okay.." Merlin replied. He hoped what Lancelot was saying was true since Merlin wanted to try and make some new friends.

At the ring of the bell telling them they only have 5 minutes to get to class, Lancelot and Merlin took off running towards Merlin's next class.

Lancelot was relieved his class was only down the hall and around the corner from Merlin's so he wouldn't be late to that one as well from showing Merlin where his next class was.

After showing Merlin to his class Lancelot headed off to his own happy to make it into his seat before the final bell rang.


	3. Chapter 3

"You must be my new student, Merlin." The teacher, an older man balding man with short white hair on the sides of and back of his head and a short grey beard, spoke as he noticed Merlin walk into the classroom and stand in the front of the room not sure where to sit.

"Yep...that's me." Merlin reply as he nervously swayed back and forth on the bottom of his heels.

"You can take your seat next to Gwen over there." The teacher told him as he pointed to a girl around Merlin's age with long wavy dark hair, chocolate colored skin, and dark brown eyes who was sitting in the third seat in the front row of the class.

_'So that's the Gwen, that Lance was telling me about earlier.' _Merlin thought to himself with a smile as walked over and sat down on the empty seat to the right of her.

"Hello Merlin." Gwen greeted him with a small friendly smile.

"Hi." Merlin greeted her back with a small friendly smile of his own. _'And she is just as friendly as he promised too. Maybe if I am lucky i'll have two new friends here instead of one.' _Merlin happy added to himself.

"Here is the books you will need for my class this semister." The teacher told Merlin as he placed four books onto the desk in front of him. They were two large textbooks and two small but thick novels.

"Before we start class today I would like to announce that the art department, literature department, and the history department will once again be working with the theatre department for this semister's annual play."

The class all rolled their eyes and groaned loudly.

The teacher however only seemed to ignore the response as he added "The play will be about the legend of King Arthur and his knights of the round table. Auditions will take place after school in the auditorium for those of you who might want to try out."

"I think I might go try out. What about you Merlin?" Gwen whispered after their teacher, Mr. Monmouth sent them to the task of reading a chapter out of one of their large history text books and doing the homework following it.

"I don't know. I just got here and a play seems like a lot of work.." Merlin replied.

"Awww come on. It'll be fun. I was in last semister's play you know and I had a great time."

"You were?" Merlin asked her a little surprised.

Gwen nodded. "Yep. I played Juliet in Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet." She told him. Her cheeks flushed slightly as she remembered that last semister. It was one of her most fondest memories because it was through doing that play that she had first met Lancelot who had been unexpectedly casted the role of Romeo.

"You weren't nervous about learning and forgetting all those lines with so many people watching you?" Merlin asked her snapping her out of her pleasant reminising thoughts.

"Of course I was. It's only natural to be especially for your first time but my friends, Lancelot and Morgana, helped me get over those fears."

Merlin nodded. Lancelot did seem like the kind of guy to help someone like that no matter their predicament.

"Is there something you two would like to share with the entire class?" Mr. Monmouth askled them seeming to be a little annoyed with all their talking.

"No...sorry Mr. Monmouth." Merlin apologized feeling a little embarrassed about getting caught chatting with Gwen.

"Then get back to your assignments before I give both of you a detention for talking during my class." He scolded them.

Gwen and Merlin nodded before going back to their assignments deciding it was better to save the rest of their talking for after class.

Soon after finishing their assignment the bell rang once again signaling that second period was over and it was now time to leave for their next class.

"So where is your next class?" Gwen asked Merlin as they grabbed their stuff and walked out of the classroom door.

"Room 154." Merlin told her after taking a quick glance at his schedule.

"That's in the math wing. Since it's my next class too I'll walk with you there." Gwen replied with a smile.

Merlin couldn't help but grin as well. So far he had three classes with a friend in them. This day was turning out not to be so bad after all.

Together they headed down the staris to the first floor of the building on their way to their next class.


	4. Chapter 4

Most of the day had sped by rather quickly for Merlin as he went from class after class until lunch period where he now proceeded to look around the massingly crowded room filled with many students of various ages and grade levels for any sign of his friends, Lancelot and Gwen.

"You seem lost." He heard a male voice walking up to him from behind.

Merlin turned to see a young man about a year or two older than him which a much more bigger build. He had semi long dark brown hair like Lancelot's, blue green eyes, and wore a big grin on his face.

"Actually I am looking for a couple friends of mine." Merlin corrected him before turning away and once again proceeded to look around the room for any sign of Lancelot and Gwen.

"Well I'm actually quite popular if I do say so myself. I know a lot of people. Perhaps I can help you find whoever it is you are looking for." The man added before giving a wink to a young woman passing by them who blushed and giggled as she continued walking.

The guy grinned as he used his thumb and pinky finger on his right hand pressed against his ear and mouth gesturing for her to call him.

"Yes...I can see that..." Merlin replied watching him flirt and couldn't help but shake his head a little.

The man turned back to face Merlin once the girl was out of his eyesight. "So who is it you're looking for?" He asked continuing on with the conversation. Clearly the guy didn't know when to quit.

For a moment Merlin wondered if he should actually tell this guy his friends names. Sure it might help him find them faster if he could even find them at all but then again what if Gwen and Lancelot knew him and didn't like him? He would be leading him right to them.

"Well?"

Merlin sighed. What choice did he really have? "Their names are Gwen and Lancelot." He told him.

"Ah. Lance and the beautiful Gwen."

"So you do know them then?"

"Of course. I told you. I know everyone." The man grinned as Merlin resisted the urge to roll his eyes. This guy was way too cocky for his own good.

"In fact I even know their usual sitting place, come on." The man said quickly grabbing Merlin's wrist before he could react and dragging him off through the crowd of students towards the center of the room.

"By the way name's Gwaine. What's yours?" The man added over his shoulder as he continued to weave Merlin in and out of the crowd giving each woman he saw either a wink or a grin along the way.

"I'm Merlin."

Gwaine led him to a small table right in the center of the lunch room where sat Lancelot, Gwen, and two other students, a guy and a girl, he had not yet met.

"Hello Gwaine." the girl, with long wavy dark brown hair fair colored skin and green eyes, spoke with a warm smile. "Who is this?"

"This is Merlin. I found him wandering around lost." Gwaine replied as he sat down next to the woman with a smile.

"I wasn't lost." Merlin stubbornly insisted as he sat down by the other side of Lancelot.

"Sorry Merlin. Gwen and I didn't know if you shared the same lunch period with us." Lancelot apologized while Merlin shrugged it off like it was no big deal.

"So...Mer-lin, Lancelot says you're new here." the guy, a young man with short blonde hair and blue eyes, spoke this time addressing Merlin in a pratty like fashion.

"Arthur be nice." Gwen scolded him.

"Don't mind Arthur, he can be a bit of prat when it comes to meeting someone new." The other girl added sweetly as she glared at the guy who they referred to as Arthur that didn't seem to notice at all.

Merlin nodded. "The name is Merlin and yes I just moved here yesterday and started here today." He sternly corrected and informed Arthur glaring at him slightly wondering how such nice people like Gwen and Lancelot could ever be friends with such a prat like Arthur.

"In the middle of second semister too huh? Sucks to be you." Arthur replied uncaringly.

"Arthur might seem like a jerk when you first get to know him but he is actually a great guy I promise." Lancelot whispered to Merlin who looked anything but convinced.

"Really Arthur, do you have to be such a jerk all the time?" The girl spoke continuing to glare at Arthur before adding to Merlin "I'm Morgana."

Merlin smiled a little. At least she was much nicer than Arthur. "I'm Merlin...but I guess you already knew that." He replied.

"Morgana is my best friend. We've known each other since we were kids." Gwen told Merlin who nodded. He could easily believe that as he had only just met Morgana and she seemed just as sweet as Gwen.

"So...how's about the six of us hang out at that old cafe after school?" Gwaine offered.

"Sorry I can't. I'm going to try out for that Camelot production." Lancelot replied.

This seemed to surprise Arthur greatly as he forced himself to swallow down the pop he had been drinking at the moment before replying "But we have football practice."

"I'll still be on time." Lancelot assured him.

"And what if this play interferes with one of our games?"

"I'll work something out." Lancelot promised.

"Well I think it's good you're trying out for it Lancelot. You did such an amazing job as Romeo last time. I look forward to seeing your next performance. Arthur is just jealous because he couldn't act to save his life." Morgana replied making an obvious jeer at Arthur.

"I can so act! I just don't like too." Arthur argued.

Merlin could easily tell where this was going. The two of them would argue back and forth until Morgana secretly convinced him, in order to protect his pride, to try out as well. It was a classic trick and Arthur was falling for it perfectly.

"Oh yeah? Prove it." Morgana challenged him trying not to grin as she reeled him like a fish.

"Alright, I will! I'll go with Lancelot and Guinevere after school, try out, and get a major role just to prove you wrong, Morgana."

"We will see Arthur." Morgana grinned.

"What about you Merlin? Are you going to try out?" Gwaine asked.

'Me? No I shouldn't. I'm not much of an actor..' Merlin mumbled. He feared being humilatied in front of so many people.

"Good. Then you can join me after school."

"Actually I was going to stay and watch Gwen and Lancelot try out."

"You're no fun." Gwaine pouted.

"You should come with us Gwaine. We'll go to the cafe while Arthur and Lancelot are at practice." Morgana offered.

"Not part of my usual plan but what the heck? I'll take it." Gwaine replied before whispering to Merlin "One for you and one for me eh?" elbowing him in the side.

Merlin frowned. He had to admit Gwen and Morgana were both beautiful and nice but for some reason he didn't think of them that way. Perhaps he was just waiting for someone more special to come along?

After setting up their plans for the evening they took their meals outside to enjoy the fresh air and where Lancelot would feel much more comfortable practicing in front of a much smaller audience.


	5. Chapter 5

"So...who are you going to try out for?" Merlin asked Lancelot as they all found a long wooden bench, under a large oak tree providing plenty of shade from the hot sunny day outside, to sit on.

"To be perfectly honest...I'm not sure." Lancelot admitted as he shrugged his shoulders sitting down in between Arthur and Merlin on the bench while Gwaine sat down next to Morgana and Gwen earning a harsh warning glare from Arthur that he completely ignored.

"Oh come on! It's so obvious! You're name is Lancelot so why not be Lancelot? Who better to be Lancelot than a Lancelot himself?" Gwaine blurted out in a very typical blunt fashion as if the answer itself was more than obvious.

"Yeah, you'd be perfect for playing Lancelot." Morgana added with a smile.

"You really think so?" Lancelot asked. He seemed to be a little shy with the whole idea.

"Of course and besides it'll be amusing hearing you sing in front of all those people." Gwaine grinned.

"Sing?" Arthur asked in surprise.

"Yeah, didn't you know you Blondie? This Camelot thing is a musical. Everyone sings in it." Gwaine replied.

Arthur didn't reply but from the look on his face it was more than obvious he didn't like the whole idea about the singing thing.

"What's the matter, Arthur? Not going to back out now are you?" Morgana teased him smirking.

"No! I never back out of anything!" Arthur argued. He would never let Morgana have the satisfaction of seeing him back out of anything, no matter how much he hated it, because she would never let him live it down.

"Good because seeing you sing in front of everyone will be hilarious, Arthur." Morgana replied laughing a little at the complete thought of the idea while Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Are you two brother and sister?" Merlin asked as he watched the way the two interacted with one another.

"Sort of. We're half brother and sister." Morgana answered her good mood changing slightly due to the new uncomfortable question.

Merlin seemed to be able to sense that the question had made her uncomfortable and decided the best thing to do was apologize since he didn't intend to upset her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause any offense. Sometimes I just ask things without thinking."

"No it's alright. You see Arthur and I have the same father but we have...or had...different mothers...my mother died a couple years ago in a car crash so I've been living with Arthur ever since..." Morgana explained. She never really talked about her mother because she hated to think about the sad memories that came with it but Merlin was new and didn't know so she thought it best to explain it to him even if it did hurt to talk about it.

Merlin nodded. He felt bad for Morgana. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose his mother. If he ever lost his he sure he would certainly be devastated. He may not be living with his mother at the moment but that didn't mean she was gone forever. She just wanted him to get away from home for a while and stay with his uncle Gaius that was all.

Gwen gently placed a hand on Morgana's shoulder as a silent form of comfort knowing how much it upset her to talk about her mother.

Morgana turned to face her and gave her a small smile as a silent way of thanking her.

Not liking the way the conversation had turned, Gwaine decided to take over and change it back to a much more lighter and happier mood.

"So which one of you wants to preform for us?" he asked Lancelot, Gwen, and Arthur.

Gwen shyly shook her head. "Not me."

"Me either." Arthur objected as well leaving only Lancelot left.

They all turned to face Lancelot as if waiting for him to begin as he sighed and stood up holding a thick script in his hands. He was about to open it and recite something from it but was interrupted when Gwaine snatched it from him and randomly flipped it open to a page and handed it back to him with a mischievious grin.

Lancelot looked down at the page his eyes widening slightly. Gwaine had managed to open to the very first page Lancelot appeared in which unfortunately resulted immediately in song.

"Go on. We're waiting." Arthur spoke grinning clearly he too had seen the page Gwaine flipped too before Gwaine had given it back to Lancelot.

Lancelot took a deep breath bracing himself. _'Well...here goes nothing...'_ He thought to himself.

In a clear, soft, and melodic voice he began singing the words on the page he held in front of him trying hard not to blush with embarrassment as this was the very first time he had ever sang in front of someone.

"Camelot! Camelot! In far off France I heard your call.

Camelot! Camelot!

And here am I to give my all."

He stopped when Arthur interrupted him shaking his head.

"What's wrong?" Lancelot asked. Surely he didn't sound that bad, did he?

"You're too soft. It's an introduction to your character not a love ballad. You need to sound louder and bolder." Arthur criticed him before gesturing him with a wave of his hand to try again.

Lancelot nodded trying to take the criticism without offense knowing that Arthur wasn't doing it to mock him or to be a jerk but trying help him out in order to ace his audition later that afternoon. When he sang the verse over this time however he managed to keep his voice clear but a little more louder and bolder as Arthur had told him too.

"Camelot! Camelot! In far off France I heard your call.

Camelot! Camelot!

And here am I to give my all."

"Much better." Arthur commented with a smile. Gwen, Morgana, Merlin, and Gwaine seemed to agree as they smiled and nodded.

Before long the bell rang once more indicating that it was time to return to the rest of their classes for the day.

Grabbing their stuff the group quickly made their way back inside the building as they did their best to make sure they were not late for their next class.


End file.
